As the Moon Cries
by Milosh Cromwell
Summary: Yuuri finally gets his chance to be free from Wolfram's bonds or so he call it . Now that the two of them are separated, will Yuuri finally realize what he has happily pushed away and will Wolfram willingly go back to all the pain Yuuri caused him?
1. The Splendor of the Moon

**Summary: **Yuuri finally gets his chance to be free from Wolfram's bonds (or so he call it). Now that the two of them are separated, will Yuuri finally realize what he has happily pushed away and will Wolfram willingly go back to all the pain Yuuri caused him? Is it just too late to make the moon smile?

* * *

Ethereal… Surreal… Captivating… These three words are mere understatements if used to describe Shin Makoku tonight… and yet; no other words can be used to express the beauty that the moon and her stars bring upon the lands of a certain young Maou. Picture this, the moon in her full glory surrounded by her little twinkling stars above the lands of Shin Makoku. It almost feels like a dream, isn't it? However, nobody knows what this night's events will bring… It may bring pure happiness… happiness that is suited to be witnessed by the elegant moon and her children… or it may bring a pain so deep… _deep enough to make the moon cry._

* * *

Inside Blood Pledge Castle, a party is held in celebration of the young Maou's sixteenth birthday and of his becoming a pure-blooded Mazoku. Officially tonight, he will be crowned as the strongest king Shin Makoku has ever had both for establishing alliances with human nations and for defeating the evil force that has been lying in Shin Makoku all this time. Sure enough, tonight will also be the night when he finally announces whether he will break his engagement with his fiancé or not. He has been given this liberty when he finally got Gwendal and the others to think this matter over.

* * *

(One Month Ago)

"But Gunter, come on. We all know that my engagement with Wolfram is just an accident." Yuuri whined for the nth time.

"Your Majesty, I know that very well. However, traditions are traditions here in Shin Makoku and there has been no known Mazoku to ever violate any tradition." Gunter explained to the young king who is now slouching in his seat. "In addition to that, it seems that Your Majesty's relationship to Lord von Bielefield is going all right. If that's the case, then why would you want to break this engagement?" The lavender-haired Mazoku wondered as he turned his back to his king and began to make elaborate arm gestures. "_Oh, Your Majesty, is it because you already realized how deep my love for you is? Or maybe because you really want me to be your fiance? Or is it because…._" Gunter's voice trailed off as the young Maou stood and approached the door.

"Ugh… Not this again…" Yuuri sighed as he walked out of the room. After a few moments, a loud _–thump_- was heard from the room he had left.

'_Maybe I'll just talk to Conrad… I'm sure he'll consider it this time. However, come to think of it, he never really reacts whenever I open that topic with him…'_ Yuuri mused as he walked the long corridors of his castle. _'Or maybe I'll just discuss it with Gwendal. Surely, he'll understand why I'm bringing this up again… Still, there is the VERY BIG possibility that he'll just shrug me away—like he usually does.'_ The young Maou sighed as he continued his walk. _'Ugh… what am I gonna do? Oh, for the love of Shinou! Who am I gonna talk to? I might as well consult Murata and…'_ Yuuri stopped in his tracks as realization dawned on him. _'Yes, yes… that's right! Oh, for the first time in my young life, my inner monologue has finally produced something productive!'_

"Conrad!" Yuuri shouted as he ran and looked for his stoic godfather.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked as he stopped his sparring session with another soldier. "What is it that you might need?"

"Conrad! Don't call me 'Your Majesty'! You're the one who named me, right? So it's Yuuri. YUU-RI. Just DON'T call me Yuu-chan, okay?" Yuuri explained while panting. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to Shinou's temple and go talk to Murata."

"Is that so, Yuuri? If that's so, then wait here and I'll go get the horses." Conrad was about to leave when they saw Gunter came out.

"Your Majesty Yuuri, Conrad!" Gunter called as he rushed towards the Maou.

"What is it Gunter?" Yuuri inquired as he stared at the older Mazoku.

"Gwendal is asking Your Majesty to come to his office. You come too, Conrad. He says it might be time to prepare for Your Majesty's birthday. He also mentioned about discussing some important matters that might be considered now."

"Very well then, let us go." The young Maou said as he led to Gwendal's office.

'_This might be the chance to discuss this matter with them! Oh, at last!'_ Yuuri thought excitedly. However, his face fell when he realized that it is Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and even Wolfram who he will be discussing this with. 'Oh Shinou… Please let me live after this…'

* * *

And so, it has been decided on that fateful assembly consisted of Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Wolfram and him that the final decision regarding that matter will be made and announced by Yuuri himself on his birthday and in front of all his people and alliances. This decision pissed off Wolfram, evident in his storming out of the room before their meeting was over—'pissed off', as Yuuri would say. However, what he did miss was the look of pain and the tears welling in Wolfram's eyes as he went out of the chamber and headed for his room.

And so tonight, Mazoku and humans will witness the young Maou make a decision that will greatly affect his life—and his ruling as well. As the clock chimed the eleventh of the evening, Yuuri, clad in his royal black suit and a black robe which was presented to him earlier this evening as a sign of his authority, walked regally towards the platform in front. All eyes then turned to look at him and whispers of _'He really is a great king. Just look at him walk.'_;_ 'I just realized how handsome our Maou is! I wonder if I could be a nice fiancée for him.' _and others would be heard.

'_Oh for heaven's sake! I hope I can still live after I do this.'_ Yuuri thought as he stared straight ahead, now conscious of the many eyes burying holes in him. _'Come to think of it, where is Wolfram, anyways? Usually, he would be breaking my back and neck or just plain attempting to kill me. Now that I think about it, I'll kinda __**miss that**__. Oh… what am I thinking?! Miss that?! You've gotta be kidding me… I would never miss all those near death experiences whenever I'm with Wolfram. That guy is just plain worse than death itself… But…'_ Yuuri was cut off with his internal monologue when he reached the platform's stairs. He slowly took each step, careful not to trip in his elegant robe in front of too many people whose eyes are clearly on him, watching his every move. He reached the platform itself and he made his way to the microphone in the center.

'_Here it is… Here it is… This is it…'_

"Ah-Ahem…" Yuuri cleared his throat as he spoke in the microphone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, Mazoku and humans. I, Yuuri Shibuya, want to thank you all for coming this evening. It has been of my great pleasure that you are all here. I hope that you have enjoyed this evening and will be enjoying the rest of it after my speech." After having said this, Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'This is really it… Forgive me, Wolfram.'_ "Tonight, I will be announcing my final decision with regards to my engagement with Lord Wolfram von Bielefield. This announcement has been decided a month ago by me and my royal subjects. And now, my final decision…" He paused again for a dramatic effect and then continued. "My final decision will be…"

Yuuri was cut short when the double doors of the hall burst open and a certain blond Mazoku came in. He had been running, evident in his panting and sweating. All eyes were now focused on Wolfram as he walked towards the platform now that he has regained his composure. He walked up towards the stage and stood beside Yuuri who is now staring bemusedly at him. Wolfram gave Yuuri a sad smile and a nod, signaling for the young king to continue.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here?" Yuuri blurted out before he can help it.

"Hmmph… It's just like you to continue announcing this decision without me. Who knows what might happen to you after this? You're still a wimp, as always." Wolfram managed to answer back with less force than usual. It is unmistakable for all those who were watching them that the blond Mazoku is holding back his tears. "Now, will you continue announcing before I turn to stone here? I do need some rest, you know."

"Uh… Y-yeah… You're right." The Maou stammered as he returned to look at the expectant faces of his audience. "Now, my final decision…" He sighed and took a deep breath.

'_**Forgive me, Wolfram.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing, so it would be appreciated if you would be considerate. Anyways, as we all know, Kyou Kara Maou is not mine--just the plot (the drama, the angst and etc.) Thank you for taking time to read this! God Bless to you all!

P.S. I don't really know when I will publish the next chapter but please don't sue me for writer's block, 'kay?! I'm kinda still searching for my muse...

P.P.S. This is not beta-ed, so forgive me for the wrong tenses and bad grammar... I really am sorry.


	2. The Moon Starts to Cry

Wolfram closed his eyes and readied himself for the spasm of pain that Yuuri's decision will bring. Of course he knew it from the start. He knew that the time will come when Yuuri will finally abandon him. He also knew perfectly well that his relationship with the Maou is nothing but platonic… no more, no less. He winced slightly as he remembered the ache caused by his unrequited love. The pain he endures every night… the suffering that he has to undergo every waking moment… only to be doubled—no, _tripled_ every time he sees Yuuri.

He sighed and opened his eyes to look at the Maou who stood in front of him. _'It has only been a short while since you came here Yuuri… And yet, why do I always find myself looking at you even though I know that it only causes this throbbing pain in my heart?'_ He thought to himself, unaware that tears are starting to form in his eyes. _'Why can't you see what I feel for you? Why can't I be someone special? Why, Yuuri… why? Did I ever pass by your mind the way you own mine? Have you ever felt a stabbing pain when you see your love with somebody else? Have you been consumed by jealousy but all you can do is stare and walk away? Do you know how it aches a lot to know that the one you love smiles at you only because he treats everybody else like that?'_

"Wolfram? Wolfram, are you okay?" Yuuri turned around to see tears streaming down Wolfram's _beautiful_ face—not that he'll ever admit it. "Perhaps you are feeling sick, do you want me to call for Gisela?"

Wolfram's eyes widened as he realized that he has been crying unconsciously—and that all eyes are now focused on him—including the Maou's _gorgeous_ black orbs.

He looked away immediately, aware that he was now blushing furiously. _'You never fail to make me suffer every time you look at other people, Yuuri. But at the same time, you also never fail in making me smile whenever I see those orbs flood with concern… may it be me or anybody else…'_ He thought as a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

**_'__And that's precisely why I like you… Yuuri Shibuya.'_**

"Hmmph… Shut up, you wimp." Wolfram said when he regained his composed self—sharp tongue and all. He heard Yuuri heave out a sigh and put on an expression that almost said _'Here he goes again…'_

As soon as Yuuri turned to look back at his audience, Wolfram can't help but remember the first time they had actually laid eyes on each other… It wasn't really a look of concern… but more of astonishment. Wolfram is a very beautiful boy, after all… and he knew that very well. Nevertheless, if Yuuri was astonished at that time in seeing such a pretty boy, Wolfram's amazement is three times greater—no, make that _four_. Those black orbs… Yuuri's black orbs. Oh, how he fell in love with those the first time he saw them. Later on, he discovered that those were the windows to his very soul… showing each emotion perfectly. Sometimes Wolfram would wonder how Yuuri could manage to be so obvious at times, and yet hide so many things inside. He is revealing everything… and yet, concealing them at the same time, as Wolfram would like to say. But then again, let's go back to reality… To think that those black orbs just looking at him would actually trigger back memories, Wolfram couldn't help but manage a sad smile… It just hurts remembering the first time those eyes looked at him… knowing that this will be the _last time_.

* * *

(Yuuri's Arrival)

Today is the day of the arrival of Shin Makoku's new Maou. It has been a while since they had their last Maou, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg. Of course they all knew that her time in power was a complete disaster. Wars broke, people died, famine plagued the country and just 

about to summarize it all, chaos consumed Shin Makoku. Nevertheless, the people knew that they must not blame Lady Cecilie for all of these. It is true that all of these happened at her reign, but the people knew that this was not her doing. So that's why they haven't held a grudge towards their last Maou. However, the people still long for someone to look up to… for someone to come and give solutions to their problems.

Because of this, everyone seemed so happy and excited about welcoming the new king of Shin Makoku. However, Wolfram von Bielefeld, the Prince of the Mazoku country couldn't help but get irritated at all these festivities.

"This is insane! Why would one bother to welcome his supposed 'king' when that 'king' is a complete foreigner who doesn't even know a thing about ruling, and more or less, his country? Aaaargh!" The blond Mazoku fumed as he paced his room.

"All the people getting excited with this new 'king'… For Shinou's sake! Ha! I bet he's just some filthy Mazoku with human blood running through his veins. He isn't even worthy enough to be called a Mazoku. And to think that I'll be serving him?! There's no way in hell I'd be doing that!" He shouted as he grabbed the nearest thing he could reach and he slammed it onto the floor. Unfortunately, the nearest thing was the flower vase that stood only moments ago on top of the bedside table.

Immediately after the loud crash, a soldier knocked hurriedly on Wolfram's door. Adding to the fuming blonde's irritation. "Lord Bielefeld! Are you alright? We heard something crash in there. May we come in?"

"Shut up soldier! Do you think I am such a weakling?" Wolfram retorted, acid dripping from his words.

"No, my lord. I don't mean to—"

"I said shut up!" Wolfram cut off before the soldier could even finish. "Just hurry up and call the maids in here!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" The poor soldier stammered as he tried his best to get away from that place—and fast.

"Undoubtedly, being rejected again yesterday is not a good thing… but being shouted at by that 'little lord brat' Wolfram von Bielefeld is another story altogether… not to mention, _ten times worse_." The soldier murmured to himself when he was sure he is a good distance from that 'dreaded' place.

A few moments later, there was a loud knock on Wolfram's door. It was then followed by "Lord Bielefeld! The Maou will be arriving shortly! It is requested of you to come and meet him." It was Dorcas, the only soldier brave enough to stand still and face Wolfram—but still, _not so brave enough_.

"Fine, whatever. I'll follow right away." Wolfram said, rolling his eyes. 'Now, let's see what you're made of, Maou…' He thought to himself as he opened his door and walked towards the main gate.

When he got outside, he noticed Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter surrounding a stranger who is currently slumped on the floor. Then he heard Conrad say, "Are you hurt, my lord?"

Annoyance suddenly flooded his senses as he saw who Conrad is addressing. _'Guess what… I'll be serving some common guy who just happens to be my 'king'… How can he even _

_be our 'king'?! For Shinou's sake! He doesn't even have any trace of royalty in him!'_ He thought to himself as he tried his best to calm down and walk towards them. Unfortunately, being Wolfram as he is, he failed.

"Don't tell me he's the new 'demon king'." He said with all of his pent-up annoyance, his voice dripping with sarcasm and mockery as he walked towards the four of them. He descended the stairs with regal grace just as expected from him, the Prince. He stopped almost midway and he saw their new 'king' gaze at him, astonished. Actually, he wasn't really paying attention to their supposed 'Maou' until now… Now that he has a good look at him, what he saw made his heart skip a beat and he _almost_ blushed—almost…

_'Black eyes… Stunning black eyes.'_

* * *

Wolfram was snapped out of his thoughts when the Maou beside him suddenly cleared his throat. It was then that he realized he hasn't been paying any attention to what Yuuri was saying these past few minutes.

_'I guess that's better… Since I didn't hear it come from his mouth, I guess it won't hurt that much.'_ Wolfram thought as he bowed his head. It was then that he realized that he is holding Yuuri's hand. _'What the?! When did this happen? Was I so spaced out that I didn't realize we were holding hands?!' _He lifted his hand, still entwined with Yuuri. He gazed at it for a moment then turned to look at Yuuri. He saw that young king is smiling… though he is sure that his eyes weren't. '_His eyes are so confused.' _Wolfram concluded. Just then Yuuri spoke,

"I am truly sorry for all the interruptions that keep coming. It seems as if fate doesn't want this to happen…" Yuuri laughed at what he said, thinking it was a good joke. But what he didn't notice was the pained expression of Wolfram who just then bowed his head again.

"Anyways, I just want to acknowledge the presence of Bob, the Maou from Earth. Let us give him another round of applause for his very warm speech. Though I must say, you really interrupted the dramatic effect of my announcement, Bob." He addressed the other Maou. Wolfram's head snapped up as he realized that Yuuri didn't say anything yet regarding their engagement. What's more… he is still holding his hand.

"I know you've all been waiting for my final decision." Yuuri began "And maybe most of you already know what my decision is… Nevertheless, I would want to say so myself. Yes… I will break my engagement with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." After Yuuri said this, gasps and pained expressions flooded his audience. Wolfram winced in pain and his other hand clenched his chest, almost as if preventing it from falling apart.

"However, I am not breaking this engagement because of any unpleasant reasons… So you may all now wash those expressions of yours, my dearest people. The true reason as to why I am breaking this is because I don't want to tie down Wolfram or me for responsibilities that we never really accepted… responsibilities that were only brought by a simple accident.

"It is true over the months; the two of us became closer. We now learned how to trust each other, depend on each other and pretty much have fun… just like whenever we are with Gwendal, Conrad or Gunter."

_'I knew it, Yuuri… I can never be someone special for you…' _Wolfram thought as a single tear made its way down to his cheek… then another… and another… and another… until he was crying fully now.

Seemingly oblivious to the crying boy beside him, Yuuri continued. "And so, this is why you see now my precious people, our hands entwined… Because we will always be like this. Supporting each other, trusting and being _**FRIENDS**_."

The last word hit Wolfram hard more than anything. _'Friends… just friends… just that Yuuri… nothing else…'_ he thought bitterly. _'Maybe if I was a girl, you'd marry me right there and then… Maybe if I was a girl, you'd accept my feelings… **MAYBE IF I WASN'T **_**_ME_**_**THEN YOU'D LOVE ME YUURI!**'_ He wanted to shout so badly at the young Maou who stood beside him. He wanted to shout at everyone else in the hall. He wanted to set everything aflame. He wanted to take all of the hurt that was swelling inside his chest. He wanted to _escape_… He wanted to _breathe_…

Before Yuuri could say anything more, Wolfram yanked his hand free from Yuuri's grasp and he ran down the platform. He stormed out of the room, just like the way he had come in—just double the force he used. He ran out… he wanted so bad to escape that place.

"Maybe coming was a very bad idea… I should've listened to Mother when she told me I mustn't go. But because of this damned pride of mine, I still went. Aaarrrggghh!" He growled in frustration, tears flowing down his eyes like a river. "I know I have prepared myself… I knew that it will soon come to this… I thought I was strong enough not to shed a tear when this finally happens…"

He ran to the garden of the castle and he made his way to his favorite spot… where he knew he is safe from ridicule and humiliation… where he knew no one will find him… where he knew he could cry as much as he want… where he knew he can _breathe…_

As soon as he was there, he couldn't help but let out all anger, sadness and frustration that have been bottled up inside him. It was just so painful… all those emotions that he couldn't release… He didn't care now about what happened around him… He couldn't care less… it was just so _agonizing_… so _painful_… so _unbearable_…

_'I know how you feel…' _a soft melancholic voice seemed to whisper through the night air. _'I know exactly how you feel…'_ It said again… then, _it started to cry._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter Two's up, guys! Thank you very much for all those who reviewed my story... Whoa... I'm kinda amazed... I didn't know this story would be worth a review at all... Oh, I really thank you very much! Anyways, I'm sorry if it took a long time before I finished this new chapter... Oh, and I'm also sorry if this chapter has fluctuating emotions... **WARNING:** You might get confused with this... Read at your own risk... Well, I guess it's just me... I really am abstract and random in thinking... Not too good for an aspiring writer, eh?! Yeah, I know... It's just that I can't continue one emotion all throughout... Aw, I wanna be a linear thinker... How sad that I am not... sniff Anyhow, I really, really, really thank all of you guys who reviewed and those who also took the time in reading this stuff! I also wanna mention those who gave suggestions... It really helped me in my plot... Thank you so much! Hehehe... This is really a **VERY LONG **author's note, eh?! At any rate, this'll be the end of this... So, until next chapter guys! :D


End file.
